Hobbit Problems
by Hellsfirescythe
Summary: (Chpt. 3 up) Startling a wizard is not a good thing is it? Well, poor Frodo finds out the hard way one cold morning in the woods. And now the whole fellowship has to pay for Gandalf’s actions. (no slash, smut, or sex).
1. Default Chapter

Title: Hobbit Problems

Author: Fire Pendant

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Dun worry peoples, I dropped the attempt to try and own Lord of the Rings and it places and characters and etc.  I'll just borrow them and return them after I'm done, hopefully in one piece ^_- 

Time Period: Early January.  A few days after the fellowship set off from Rivendell, so almost to Hollin. 

Ages:  Aragorn-87; Boromir-40; Gimli-139; Legolas-703; Merry-36; Pippin-28; Sam-35; Gandalf-??; Frodo- at the moment…50

Summary: Startling a wizard is not a good thing is it?  Well, poor Frodo finds out the hard way one cold morning in the woods.  And now the whole fellowship has to pay for Gandalf's actions.  (no slash, smut, or sex)

Chapter 1: Wizards are Quick to . . . Startle?

Pippin looked around the camp from his view on the ground.  Frodo was sitting on a log next to the fire talking to Strider and Gandalf; Boromir sat not to far away, seeming to be deep in thought; Gimli sat in front of the fire leaning against the log sharpening his axe, as well as smoking a pipe.  _Hmph__, they must be warm, warm indeed; paying no attention to us poor hobbits freezing in this cold, indeed what a cruel world._ His gaze strayed to the edge of the camp where Legolas stood on watch duty. _ That Elf, wearing not the coats given to the fellowship by Lord Elrond, but his own light wood-elf clothing, wasn't he freezing?_

"M-Merry!" chattered Pippin, elbowing his cousin pitifully, while attempting to keep his cloak tightly around him _and_ pull the blankets to him at the same time.  Even though Strider had lit a fire, it did little to help their warmth as the cold wind was blasting unmercifully into them.

"What is it, Pippin?" asked Merry, looking at his cousin.

"I-It's c-cold, Merry," stuttered Pippin, scooting closer to him.

"I know it is, Pip, I know.  But it wouldn't be fair to Frodo if you steal his blankets, would it?" chided Merry, putting an arm around the younger hobbit.  Pippin shook his head and let go of the blanket he had taken out of Frodo's pack.  The mentioned hobbit was still eating and talking with Aragorn and Gandalf.

A sudden warmth and heaviness enveloped them and Pippin sneezed as something tickled his nose.  Merry was surprised to see a rather large black fur cloak draped around them.  A few feet away Boromir sat, his own blanket wrapped around himself.  But his ever-present black, fur cloak was gone.  Two pairs of green-blue and green eyes locked with one pair of clear grey.  Boromir gave them a small nod before ducking his head and rocking himself back and forth in an effort to keep warm, now that he was without his cloak.

*

Frodo smiled softly at the kind act Boromir had done his cousins, though he could not help but feel a bit envious of Merry and Pippin's warmth.  The Elves of Rivendell had supplied them with many thick cloaks and winter coats, but none could battle the chill that soon settled in their bones.  Quickly, he drank the rest of the hot soup Sam had managed to make in the cold blustery weather, not caring if it nearly scalded his mouth.  It warmed his body for one thing, and secondly it wouldn't taste too good cold.  

A yawn found its way out of Frodo and he got up.  Maybe now was a good time for some shut-eye.  Slowly, he made his way towards his pack to retrieve his blanket.  Funny, he could have sworn he hadn't of taken it out before, so why was it all over the ground?  Another chill wind gusted through the camp and Frodo quickly picked it up.  It didn't matter how it got out, just as long as it was still there.  He settled down next to Merry (Pippin had hogged up all the space closest to the fire, not that Frodo envied him all that much.  It wouldn't be too good if a spark managed to blow out and land on anyone's cloak, a wildfire and burnt fellowship was the last thing anyone needed.).

 * *

"Wake up, Frodo.  It's time to eat, and then we go," said Aragorn, shaking Frodo gently.  All that came out of this attempt was a muffled grumble and the hobbit curling up and pulling the blanket over him.  Pippin gave a little snicker.  

"That's not how you wake Frodo up!" grinned the young Took, mouth full of bread.

"Yeah!" chimed in Merry, "Frodo can sleep through the loudest fireworks, believe me.  You should have seen him at Bilbo's birthday party."

Aragorn looked up, "Then if what I am doing is incorrect, I shall leave you to do it." he smiled, getting up and sitting down next to the fire where he began to quickly eat some breakfast.  

Pippin glanced at Merry and the two smiled mischievously.  With the force and energy that only these two hobbits could make, they pounced on Frodo, yelling and laughing.  

"You heard what Strider said," hooted Pippin, tickling Frodo mercilessly.

Merry chortled and started pulling away Frodo's blankets. "Yeah, come on you lazy Baggins.  Let's get a move on it!"

Frodo immediately came awake with a yelp and began fighting for his life (and his blankets).  Merry and Pippin suddenly felt themselves being roughly pulled off of Frodo.  "Now look here.  No need t'be roughin' and shoutin' at Mr. Frodo.  Give 'im a heart attack, you will," scolded Sam, looking pointedly at the two hobbits whilst helping Frodo up, though a twinkle in his eyes belied his scolding.  

"Where's Gandalf?" asked Pippin, shaking out the dirt that had had collected in his brown curls, from his rough deposit on the ground.  His lively green eyes scanned through the camp for any sight of the grey wizard.  

"He's probably out in the forest thinking to himself.  Wizards do that you know," huffed Gimli. "He doesn't need troublesome little hobbits, such as yourself Master Took, to bother him."

Pippin's little chest puffed out in mock indignation at the dwarf's jest.  "We'll just see about that!" He turned to the rest of the fellowship. "I'll go look for Gandalf and bring him back."

"Oh no you don't," said Merry, pulling Pippin back, "People shouldn't mess around in wizards' affairs.  Especially you, Pip, he'd probably get so exasperated with you and turn you into some sort of . . . unnatural thing!" 

"That means I'll go and fetch our wandering wizard," declared Frodo.  As he walked out of the eves of camp he could hear Pippin's small protests. "But Merry!  What about Frodo?  He's a 'people' too you know."

"Shhh, Mr. Pippin, just eat or else your taters will get cold, an' Mr. Strider, you as well.  Besides, Gandalf knows Frodo, and at least he is a well-be'aved gentle-'obbit," admonished Sam.

Frodo chuckled.  Pippin was such a lively young tween; he should know that Gandalf was only jesting around when threatening to turn others into 'unnatural things'.   The wizard would never do that to anyone . . . or so he thought.

* *

Gandalf walked through the woods, muttering to himself.  Thoughts of why Frodo had even wanted to journey on this Quest or be the Ringbearer still heavy in his mind.  The hobbit could have given the burden to someone else; there were many great people at the Council:  Elves of legend and great power, strong and stout dwarves, great men of Numenor, and not to mention one of the Maiar sent by the Valar themselves to protect Middle Earth.   But none had had the courage to take the One Ring into their responsibility save this peace-loving hobbit.

_Not even my foresight can see what path this journey shall take.  I fear for Frodo's life, and also for his companions.  I shall lead them to the safest path possible.  Nothing shall harm them as long as I am still drawing breath._  Gandalf sighed in the brisk morning air and released an elegant smoke-ring into the air before turning back towards the camp.  The fellowship was awaiting him, no doubt, and ready to go.

A crackle of twigs caught his ear and made him freeze and glance around suspiciously.  He had told Aragorn not to let anyone out of the Man's sight, so therefore everyone should still be at the campsite.  The sound of breathing and the rustling of snow and foliage broke through the still morning air, and Gandalf readied himself for the encounter.

* *

Frodo glanced around the forest, hopeful of catching a glance at the wizard.  _Now where could Gandalf be?_  He parted a clump of dry and dead bushes and a bright light suddenly blinded him, he could hear a powerful and commanding voice resonating though the air and a hot searing pain suddenly washed through him.  But just as quickly as it came, it disappeared into a numb tingly feeling, and then . . . blackness.

**Chapter 2: Mr. Frodo!?**

Aragorn crashed though the forest brush.  He had left camp abruptly, no doubt offending Sam as he hurried after Frodo.  "Well 'e didn't 'ave to practically spill 'is taters on the ground.  Waste of some good taters; that's what my old gaffer would say," muttered Sam as Aragorn dashed away.

"Aragorn, looking for Frodo I might guess?" asked an old familiar voice.  Aragorn spun around, a relieved look on his face.

"Where is Fro-" he stopped at the sight of a bundle of cloaks in Mithrandir's arms, "Oh Valar, no," Slowly, Aragorn stepped towards the wizard, "He . . . he's not…?" he fell to his knees, a slight fearful tremor in the ranger's voice.

"No, but he almost tread on that path just a few moments ago," whispered Mithrandir, his face sorrowful as he looked away for a moment.

"What do you mean?" hissed Aragorn.  He wanted to hunt down the person that had hurt Frodo, and kill the person that dared to lay hands on the hobbit.

"I'd rather tell the whole fellowship of this matter first, Aragorn.  Please understand," said Mithrandir, and with that, the wizard started towards the camp, bundle still in his arms.

* *

Sam's eyes widened at the sight of Strider and Gandalf coming back to camp, and Gandalf holding something wrapped in his long grey cloak, or rather…someone.  "Where's Mr. Frodo?" asked Sam.  

"What happened?  Is he going to be alright?" demanded Merry and Pippin at the same time.

Gandalf managed to give them all a small smile, "Don't worry, Frodo's not hurt.  He's fine, if you can call the state he's in fine."

"What happened to Mr. Frodo?!" pleaded Sam leaping to his feet.

There was silence as Gandalf set the bundle in his arms, on the ground, standing, and unwound his cloak.  There was shocked silence after the revelation.  Sam dropped to his knees in horror and gaped. "Mr. Frodo?  That's Mr. Frodo?!" he croaked.  Merry and Pippin were just as stunned.

"Merry, that's Cousin Frodo?" asked Pippin tugging on Merry's sleeve, "That can't be him, Merry.  It can't!"

The whole fellowship stared at the figure Gandalf had revealed.  A mop of unruly brown curls, creamy pale skin, a small round nose, a round and tubby stomach, and small hobbit feet barely covered in hair.  It was a younger version of Frodo, and almost half as tall as the original.  

Merry slowly walked towards the small hobbit and reached out to touch Frodo's face, as if trying to prove to himself that his was real; when all of a sudden, a pair of bright blue eyes opened wide.  

*

Curiousness filled them as the pools of blue stared at the large, grown-up hobbit before him.  There was something familiar about him, but the little hobbit just couldn't place it.  "Do you know where my mama is?" he asked looking around.  The scenery looked like the woods out near Brandybuck Hall; Cousin Bilbo often took him out on hikes, now that he was old enough.  He was a brave and wonderful hobbit, and he was six.  At least, that's what Bilbo always told him.

But the grown-up hobbit just stared at him, mouth open as if he were trying to catch flies.  Frodo giggled and quickly covered his mouth with his hands trying to hide the giggles, not wanting to hurt the other hobbit's feelings.  That wouldn't be proper, wouldn't it?

_"Now, now Frodo, you want to treat others the way you want to be treated alright?"_ came his mother's voice in his head.

"Well, this is most definitely a surprise." said a lilting voice nearby.  Frodo turned and gasped.  It was the most beautiful being he had ever seen in his life!  He ran towards the being and gaped.  It had long golden hair that was braided back elegantly.  Silver-blue eyes regarded him kindly, its skin was unblemished, and he held a bow in his hands.

Suddenly, Frodo remembered the tales Bilbo had told him whenever he came to visit.  Shyly, Frodo tugged on the hem being's tunic.  "What is it little one?" came the musical voice.

"Are you an Elf?  Cousin Bilbo tells me lots an' lots of stories with Elves in them, and big nasty dragons, and ugly Orcs." asked Frodo bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement.  The Elf nodded with a smile and Frodo gave a squeal of excitement.  Wait until Bilbo heard about this!  He, Frodo Baggins of the Shire had met a real live Elf!  Folco was going to be so jealous!  _He_ had never met a real live Elf before!

*

Legolas smiled at the young hobbit before him.  So, this was what the Ringbearer looked like when he was younger.  How in the world did he get this way? He cast a knowing glance at Mithrandir, and smiled at the wizard.  Well, at least he didn't turn Frodo into anything . . . abnormal.

Gimli gave a grunt beside him, "Well this is certainly a strange development in the fellowship.  The Ringbearer get a few years shaved off him.  What are we going to do now?  We can't take a wee little lad to the fires of Mordor!" announced Gimli.  Soon the dwarf was too occupied to even hear the answer to his question, for Frodo, hearing the dwarf speak was shaken out of his daze of staring at the Elf and decided to crowd the dwarf.

"Are you a dwarf?  Do you like dragons? Can you make pretty toys?"

Legolas grinned at the question-bombarded dwarf.  Gimli looked rather ruffled at receiving so much attention but gruffly answered all of the inquiries presented to him.

*

Aragorn stared pointedly at Gandalf, the wizard caught his eye and shrugged, "He startled me." he said.  Aragorn raised an eyebrow.  That wizard…startled?

"What are we to do now?" asked Boromir, eying the little hobbit, "We shall be held back now even more, with this little one."

Gandalf drew himself up, as everyone looked in his direction for his opinion (save Frodo, he was content with staring at the Elf and dwarf).  There was some silence as Gandalf weighed his decisions in his mind, "We shall continue our journey."

"But…"

"No buts, Samwise Gamgee!  Frodo will be perfectly fine as long as we all now take extra precautions to make sure he's safe and that we go along the countryside undetected," said Gandalf, drawing his eyebrows together and watching the fellowship members for their reactions.  Sam was of course worried half to death over and harm that might now come over the little Frodo; Merry and Pippin were looking at their cousin, almost fascinated at seeing him…small; Gimli grunted, he was fine with the decision so far; Legolas' face was impassive, but his eyes glimmered in some concern; Boromir was clearly doubtful, as he was when Merry and Pippin were ordered on the trip, now there would be more 'baggage' weighing them down; and Aragorn, the ranger seemed calm, he met Gandalf's gaze with a confident look.

"Don't worry Mithrandir, we can do this," whispered the Ranger.

Gandalf nodded and took a few steps forward before turning back around, "Well, what are you all doing?  Are we going or not?"

And with that, the fellowship set off with Frodo walking amazedly next to Sam, who had taken his hand.  Here started their journey.


	2. Of Extra Baggage

**Chapter 3: Of Extra Baggage**

Frodo yawned and stumbled as hewalked on the uneven ground.  A strong pair of hands caught him before he met the ground and dusted him off gingerly.  "Are you farin' well, Mr. Frodo?  If you're tired, I can always go an' ask Gandalf about takin' a rest for a bit," asked the grown-up hobbit, that he now knew as Sam.  Frodo shook his head resolutely.  This was just like one of Cousin Bilbo's hikes through the woods of Buckland!  And when it was over they would be going home to eat some nice hot soup and bread, then mama would give him a large, jammed pastry she managed to save from tea time.  So he could last this little hike couldn't he?  It wasn't even past afternoon tea yet. 

"No, I'm alright," chirped Frodo looking up at Sam with a smile. "I'll be fine, I'm a big grown hobbit now, so you don't need to take care of me." As if to prove his statement Frodo scampered speedily ahead of Sam and waved. "Come on!"  He hadn't remembered the last time when he had had so much fun!  But there were so many people this time.  Maybe Cousin Bilbo was having a party!  Frodo giggled in delight.

*

Sam quickly caught up to Frodo and pulled on the hood that had fallen off the mass of brown curls it had been covering.  "Now look here Mr. Frodo, if you're going to be feelin' tired at all, just tell me.  And we can stop and make camp for the time," said Sam.  Frodo nodded and was about to start walking again, when Sam stopped him. "And be makin' sure that you're keepin' warm.  We don't want you to be getting' sick do we Mr. Frodo?"  Frodo shook his head and pulled down his hood further.  "That's a good lad." smiled Sam and he patted Frodo on the back.  The young hobbit looked up at Sam and gave him a winning smile.

*

Boromir sighed, the day was dragging on and they were taking an even slower pace than they had before.  With the two youngest hobbits usually calling out for a stop or a rest for food or to complain, their pace was already slacken.  But now with the little one in tow, _the Ringbearer_, he reminded himself firmly, the fellowship was traveling at a snail's pace.  _But he is making good time, and he isn't complaining…unlike his kin over there._  Thought Boromir, glancing at the two other hobbits who were talking to each other.  One of them, Merry, was tossing a rosy-cheeked apple up and down in his hand as he gestured animatedly at the younger one, Pippin, who was listening intently.  Every now and then, the two would glance curiously over at Sam and the miniature Ringbearer and whisper, but for the moment, they weren't complaining.  _But still no better than extra baggage._  He thought grimly.

Every day wasted was another day gained for the Enemy; time for Sauron's forces to march to his call towards the cursed lands of Mordor.  And when all came, the first that would be attacked would be Osgiliath where the garrisons were stationed.  He tried to pay no heed to the nagging voice in his head, whispering, taunting him that Osgiliath would fall, but his heart know that it was the truth.  It was Minas Tirith's last line of defense against an attack, with it taken over by Sauron's forces, the assault against the Minas Tirith shall start.  He needed to go to them and so did Aragorn; the firstborn of Denethor the Steward and the King of Gondor would lead the troops of Minas Tirith into battle and victory.  Not play nursemaid with a bunch of Halflings and coddle a child.  Minas Tirith needed her king, as much as Boromir resented admitting it, though the idea of a king was beginning to sound well in his mind.  _But there will be no king, and no city should Sauron's forces destroy it first._  Thought Boromir, with a grimace of distaste at the idea as he slung his shield more snugly around his back and resumed trudging through the wilderness.

*

"Merry?" 

"What?" Merry replied around his bite of the apple.

"Why doesn't Gandalf turn Frodo back?" said Pippin holding his arms behind his head as they walked through the thinning woodlands.

Merry turned to regard Pippin with a look of surprise. "What do you mean?"

Pippin shrugged, "What I mean is that if Gandalf turned Frodo into that little hobbitling," he stopped to cock his head towards Frodo as their cousin stumbled on the ground once more, "Then he should know how to turn him back to normal.  Certainly Gandalf doesn't mean to keep Frodo so . . . small for the rest of the trip."

"Of course he doesn't," said Merry with a laugh. "He just probably needs some time, maybe tonight, during camp.  Just think of it Pip, we're going to see some _real_ wizarding magic!"

Pippin's expression brightened considerably. "And not to mention Frodo's going to be back to normal.  But it was fun, seeing Frodo smaller than us for once."

"I'm sorry to bring you this news, but I can't turn your cousin Frodo back to 'normal'," came the familiar voice of the grey wizard.

"What?!" Merry and Pippin weren't the only ones to react.  The entire fellowship had come to a complete stop, all were staring or gaping at the wizard in complete astonishment.

"But Mr. Gandalf . . ." started Sam.

"There is nothing I can do here.  The spell that had taken place was something even I didn't expect.  I only managed to change it somehow before it did any real harm to Frodo." answered Gandalf with a quick glare at Sam, "Aragorn!  We stop to make camp now."  And with that the wizard strode into the forest again without a word.

"He can't turn Mr. Frodo back?" squeaked Sam a look of dismay flooding his face.

*

Aragorn saw the distress in the hobbits' faces.  He was worried as well, but he also understood Mithrandir's predicament.  "There is no need to fret for the moment.  Gandalf will find a way.  He just needs to think for a while.  This has no doubt bruised his pride." Well, he was making a commendable attempt to placate the halflings' fears.

"But why can't Gandalf turn Frodo back?" asked Pippin, pointing to the little hobbit, who at the moment were oblivious to their conversation, sitting next to Gimli who was lighting a fire.

With a sigh, Aragorn motioned them closer.  "This morning Frodo came with a close brush with death.  Whatever spell Gandalf first had cast was meant to kill."  The hobbits looked at him in horror, "But when he realized it was Frodo and not an enemy, Gandalf was able to change the spell somehow."

"To change the Perhenian into tithen perhennian?" asked a cool voice, Aragorn could almost hear the slight smirk in his friend's tone.  Legolas stepped forword, a soft smile alighting his face, "There is no need for Mithrandir to worry.  No harm shall come to the Ringbearer.  Not while the fellowship remains true."

"But I still worry.  We shall be moving into open wilderness in a few more leagues.  There we shall be open to attack.  We must get through Hollin unseen by any of the Enemy or his spies," said Aragorn moving away from the hobbits and leaving them to their own thinking while speaking with Legolas.  

Leogolas nodded and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Everything will be alright, mellon nin.  We survived your childhood, and your brothers, so we should be able to get through this." a smile danced in his eyes"None shall go wrong save the hungering of a hobbit's stomach and the complaint of weariness, Aragorn." grinned Legolas, "And perhaps the matter of a rather irritated wizard."

"I'll take care of the hobbits, mellon nin.  You can take care of the wizard," said Aragorn with a smirk.

*

Frodo gazed at the fire hungrily as Sam began roasting some of the fowl Aragorn had managed to catch moments ago.  "Sam?" he asked,looking up at the stout hobbit.  

Sam looked back at him intently. "Is there something the matter Mr. Frodo?  There's nothin' t'worry about, the bird'll be done quite soon.  I know you're probably 'ungry and all; with naught but a few bites to eat this entire day."

"Well, I am hungry and all, but I was wondering when we would be heading home.  Mama will be worrying and I want to tell Cousin Bilbo all about my adventures and about me meeting and Elf and a Dwarf!" exclaimed Frodo triumphantly, he didn't notice that Sam's face fell and the gardener glanced around nervously.

"You see 'ere Mr. Frodo . . . " started Sam. Frodo looked back up at him curiously. "Well, we won't be going 'ome for a very long time.  You see . . ."

"We aren't going home?  We're staying . . . out here?" asked the young hobbitling, eyes growing wide in surprise.

"Yes, we're going to have to travel for a long time most likely Mr. Frodo . . ." Sam was cut off in his explanation as Frodo jumped into the air and hugged him tightly.

"Yay!  We're going camping!  Isn't this great!  I knew it!  Just like Cousin Bilbo's big adventures!" chirped Frodo. "I'm going to help bring some firewood!"  And with that Frodo began running into the forest, only to be stopped by a patient hand on his shoulder.

"You wouldn't want to be doing that lad.  Dangerous thing being out there all alone on a night like this," grunted Gimli. "Best for you to be staying here."

Frodo looked back into the forest, wanting to help, but he nodded.  Instead he scampered towards Merry and Pippin.

*

"He's rather enthusiastic isn't he?" commented Merry to Pippin, as Frodo ran over to them.  Pippin nodded.  "Reminds me of a certain little Took." grinned Merry glancing back at Pippin.  Pippin nodded again and smiled somewhat absentmindedly.  Merry watched and waited for a few moments, then had to hold back a fit of giggles as his younger cousin turned on him with a bewildered glare.

"Hi!" said Frodo plopping down at their feet, his bright blue eyes looking at them adoringly.

"Hey there, Frodo!" smiled Merry, "So how are you keeping up with our trek?"

"Great!" burst out Frodo, "Sam told me that we're staying out here for a long time and we're camping!"

Pippin raised an eyebrow, "We are?"

Merry jabbed him with an elbow swiftly causing the Took to squeak indignantly, "Of course we're camping.  Under the stars in the sky, with friends and family.  Going to places we never have seen before." said Merry.

Frodo nodded and drew his cloak around him, shivering, "Yes, but why did it have to be so cold?"

Merry and Pippin glanced at each other.  Well, this'll be the best moment in time to practice making impromptu excuses.  


	3. Troubles

**Chapter 4: Troubles…**

Hollin, clear blue skies in the air, with not a cloud in sight open grasslands and rock outcrops here and there for as far as the eye can see . . . and how horrible it was indeed.  The wind, now slightly warmer in the day, blew giant drafts at them, threatening to blow the hobbits away as well as their precious supplies.  The grasslands gave them no cover from any possible enemies.  And Aragorn was now putting on extra precautions simply because he did not hear any song birds in the air!  It was winter!  What sort of sane bird would be out here in the middle of winter?!  It would be far better to fly further south, where the warm weather was, than to stay here.  With a forlorn sigh, Pippin continued to trudge along next to his cousins.

"Come on Pippin, it's not that bad.  At least we have fire and food." said Merry, trying to cheer the young hobbit up. "And you see, Frodo's not complaining!"  The Brandybuck pointed to the small hobbit jumping ahead of them, as if merrily trying to chase invisible sprites in the wind while still staying close to the fellowship.

"He has no reason to complain.  Sam gave him an extra share of stew and his own bread half.  Strider gave him a ride on his shoulders and Legolas is telling him elvish stories.  Gandalf is even letting him ride on Bill!  They're spoiling him!" pouted Pippin.

Merry smiled, "Ah, you have a point Pip." Pippin nodded, he was glad that his cousin agreed with him on the subject.  But Merry went on. "Why should Frodo have all the attention?  Even though the poor lad had never really had a chance at a real childhood since his parents died leaving him alone in Brandybuck Hall until Bilbo came and adopted him.  No, the attention should go to all the other hobbits, who had perfectly happy lives and all the spoiling and attention they could ask for since they were to be the Thain of the Shire or Master of Brandybuck Hall."

"That's not what I meant!" exclaimed Pippin hurriedly, "It's just that . . .that . . ."

"You aren't used to be feeling left out?" asked Merry.

Pippin nodded guiltily and looked down at the ground as they walked on. "Frodo and you were always there to play with me, you both were always there for me.  Even when I was just a little hobbitling.  You a lot more than the others, Merry, like a big brother that I'd never had with all my sisters around and me being the only boy in the family.  And ma and pa looked after me a lot.  They taught me my letters and showed me you."

Merry smiled gently at Pippin and wound an arm around his shoulders, "Yeah Pip, Frodo and I were always there for you weren't we?  Now don't you think we should let Frodo have some time to be a kid?  Just for the tinsiest weensiest bit?" Pippin nodded again.

Merry's grin broke out even bigger and he leaned close to Pippin's ear and whispered, "And to think . . . all the blackmail material we can collect for all of this?!"  Pippin giggled and laughed, his cheerful mood returning once more.

"That means he'll _have_ to do what we tell him to do, right?" asked Pippin.

"Of course Pip, whatever will he do without us?" chuckled Merry.

*

"And to think . . . all the blackmail material we can collect for all of this?!"

Sam narrowed his eyes as snatches of Merry and Pippin's conversation were carried to his ears from the conversation that Merry and Pippin were having.  He hadn't heard anything before that, but it was obvious that they were up to something.  He huffed and watched Frodo who was still playing just ahead.  _Blackmail Mr. Frodo indeed!  Well, we'll just see who's going to be blackmailing who in the end.  No one's going to try and make a fool out of Mr. Frodo!  I'll make sure of that!_  Vowed Sam firmly.

* 

Boromir eyed the two hobbits that were huddled together, and talking softly as they walked slightly behind.  Didn't he know their names?  Weren't they Merry and Pippin?  He glanced at the swords that hung at their sides; most likely useless to them, especially if they did not know how to wield them against enemies.   _Of all the things that could make them even more like excess baggage!  Tthey can't even defend themselves at all against an attack._  Harrumphed Boromir to himself, it seemed that no one else was making any attempt to teach them either.  Well, best have them start sooner than later, and he was now the only that had that on his mind.  

He gave a small smile to himself.  This would be like teaching his brother how to fence all over again, but this time, there were two!  "But I am not taking a liking to those little Halflings," he said to himself, Aragorn turned his head towards him and grinned, "I am not." protested Boromir, but it was more to assure himself than it was Aragorn.  Oh, why bother with it at all.  He could at least try to tolerate the little creatures.

* *

"Mmmm, you almost make sausages better than Cousin Bilbo does!" declared Frodo around a mouthful of the said food.  Grease smeared the sides of his mouth and his fingers glistened with them as well.

"Well you know, he _is_ a Gamgee, and they're all reasonably well to do cooks.  Trained in the art of culinary when young, that's what my pa used to say." said Pippin taking his eyes away from Merry who was practicing blocking blows from Borormir's large sword, to gaze longingly at the food and smelling the aromatic aromas in the air.

"We would all be eating right now, but no!  The Man from Gondor just has to force us to start learning how to defend ourselves.  'Boys work better when hungry' Boromir says.  Humph!  Well I shall contradict that," groaned Merry good naturedly as it was Pippin's turn again.

Frodo giggled and put down his plate and ran over to Merry.  "I wanna try!  I wanna try!  I wanna kill dragons and goblins just like Cousin Bilbo!" he cried, jumping up and down, attempting to take the sword from Merry's hands.

"Oh no, you don't!  Maybe you can try when you're a bit older, Mr. Frodo.  Them swords look mighty sharp and 'eavy for a 'obbitling like you." said Sam pulling Frodo back to the rock ledge.

"But I have a sword at home.  Cousin Bilbo said he got it from a friend named Balin when he came to visit so I could learn how to kill goblins," protested Frodo as Sam sat him down.

*

Legolas smiled as the gardener proceeded to try and convince the young Ringbearer to at least wait a few years.  The little one was indeed adventurous and curious, no doubt gaining that quality from his dear 'Cousin Bilbo'.  He remembered the news that he had gotten after returning home from a trip to Rivendell of all the havoc the thirteen dwarves had made.  Meeting the hobbit gave him a whole new prospective of the dwarves and the 'trouble' they had caused.  The Battle of Five Armies had certainly created big news in the land of Mirkwood for years to come, no doubt.  

But it was certainly amazing to finally meet the old hobbit and hear the tale of his journeys from his own mouth.

He turned to see Mithrandir currently debating with Gimli, the dwarf, and frowned.  But it was another matter to finally meet the son of a dwarf that had been imprisoned in his father's dungeons, another matter indeed.  Sixty years certainly did not give enough time to settle old time grudges.

An indignant cry pierced the air, followed by a sincere enough apology.  But apparently, the latter was ignored.  A grunt was heard and mock battle cries and laughter soon followed.  Legolas suppressed his own grin as he turned just in time to see Aragorn being flipped over by the two hobbits.  He turned back to watch the afternoon sun over the mountains.  

_That is strange; I do not recall seeing that before_, frowned Legolas mentally as he saw a small dark wisp of cloud enter his vision.  Foreboding feelings began growing in his mind, "Aragorn!" he called out urgently and he pointed towards the source of his uneasiness. 

All looked up, "What is that?" came the innocent question as Frodo stood up, shielding his bright blue eyes against the sun's glare.

"Ah, nothing but a whiff of cloud." replied the dwarf nonchalantly.  _Whatever dwarves are like, they certainly aren't the smartest beings,_ thought Legolas, biting back a retort to fire at the dwarf, who glanced back at him, as if awaiting one, so he could throw one back at him.

The Valar was with him as the Man interrupted, "But then it is traveling fast…and against the wind."

Legolas looked back again at the cloud.  But it was a cloud no more.  Instead, it was flecks of dots flying swiftly towards them on black wings.  "_Crebain_ from Dunland and Fangorn!" he cried out.

"Everyone!  Hide!" shouted Aragorn.

As all began grabbing their things, Frodo stood still and cocked his head in curiosity, "_Crebain_?  What are those?"

"Mr. Frodo!  Quick hide!" shouted Sam, prepared to jump out of his bushes to rescue his master.

Sensing the sudden urgency, Frodo jumped from the rock ledge and began running towards the nearest hiding place (which was where Aragorn was) when he tripped again.  The little hobbit went sprawling against the hard stone with a _fwumph_!

Frodo seemed like he was about to cry in a moment, when suddenly the tears stopped and the hurt disappeared from his eyes, replaced with sudden awe and fascination.  A small hand reached out to grab something in front of him.  The Ring had slipped out of his underneath his shirt.  Still in awe, he sat up and looked at it in the light of the sun.  "Wow," he whispered, "What a pretty ring."  As if mesmerized, he began to put it on.

"No!  Frodo don't!" shouted Aragorn, but it was too late.  The little one disappeared as soon as the Ring went around his small finger.

*

The _crebain _circled around the formation of rocks.  Something in their minds told them that what their master was searching for was near.  With a sudden crow of victory, a small regiment of them dived down towards the direction of the feeling.  Arrows unexpectedly started firing up at them, but by now, the whole flock had come down.  Extended talons and beaks grasped the form of something small and began lifting up.  There was a cry of shock and fear and a small being with wide blue eyes appeared in their clutches.  In surprise, the birds nearly dropped their prize, but were able to stop themselves.  Well, perhaps their master would praise and reward them if they brought back something of interest.  So off they flew, towards the direction of the black tower, as arrows whizzed around them. 

*

Aragorn and Legolasjumped up onto the rocks, still shooting their arrows towards the flock of birds, bringing them down, one-by-one.  But they soon were out of even the Elven Prince's range, with Frodo in their clutches…and the Ring.

Was the fellowship to fail like this so quickly?  Was this quest to be over so soon and so hideously?  If Saruman were to get the Ring then there was no doubt that the news would soon get to Sauron's ears and then doom of Middle Earth will be sealed. 

"Mr. Frodo!  Where are they taking Mr. Frodo!?" cried out Sam, "We have to go after them!"

"They'll reach Isenguard and the wizard before we even get within leagues of them, there is no use in starting chase" growled Boromir, kicking one of the corpses of the dead carrion in frustration, "They have the Ring.  We have failed, not only Middle Earth, but the Ringbearer as well."

"No, they don't have the Ring," came the voice of Pippin.  All turned to the young hobbit.

"What are you talking about, laddie?" asked Gimli.

"They don't have it," said Pippin again.

"And why do you think that?"

There was a pause and Pippin held out his hand timidly, a small ring of gold showed in the palm of his hand, "Because I have it."


End file.
